


Getting It

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee looks at his new life, and how the others see it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting It

Ironhide doesn't get it. Not easily. He admires some of them, especially Lennox.

Sam got his respect too, there toward the end of it, but in the end, Ironhide sees a kid.

Ratchet…comes closer to getting it. He's been pushed so hard, to be something he never should have been. He feels for Sam, for Mikaela, for the fact that they should not have had to be warriors.

Optimus, though…well, Prime is Prime is Prime. He sees the entire race as our redemption in some ways. They have to make their own choices, and they might one day go the same way Cybertron did, due to those choices.

But he'll defend their right to choose their destiny until his spark gives out.

Me? It's simple.

I see **_life_** in them. That raw need to grow and explore and just **be**, even though Sam's barely got a clue there are things beyond 'making out' with Mikaela, is what made me know just where I wanted to be.

I've got a lot to learn still about our new brother race…and learning it with Sam and Mikaela fits me in ways that Ironhide will never get.


End file.
